Rise of the Light Lord Potter
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: In order to become the next Light Lord, Harry Potter must indulge himself in the pleasures of the flesh and build a harem of at least six females.
1. The Beginning

In the Common Room, late at night, Harry Potter sat reading _The Powerful Mage's Guide to Becoming a Magical Lord_. It was soon made overwhelmingly clear to Harry that the easiest route was the path outlined for aspiring Dark Lords. No wonder one popped up every half a century! What turned Harry off about this particular path was that a man claiming the title of Dark Lord murdered his parents.

Moderately more difficult was the path to become a Gray Lord. What turned Harry off that path was how easy it was for an aspiring Gray Lord to be lured by the dark.

The path for aspiring Light Lords was declared by the book to be the most difficult. When Harry read the requirements he almost laughed in relief. The primary requirement, based on the need of immense sexual energy, was that the aspiring Light Lord build a harem of at least six females, witch, muggle, or creature, and no more than twenty. The book referred him to page 579 of _The_ _Sex Magic Compendium._ He hastily composed a letter to Irma Prince, requesting a copy of said tome. Hedwig flew off with the letter. In ten minutes, Hedwig returned with a parcel tied to her legs.

Harry unwrapped the parcel and then opened _The Sex Magic Compendium_ to page 579 and proceeded to memorize the outlined ritual. Harry then placed _The Powerful Mage's Guide to Becoming a Magical Lord_ and _The Sex Magic Compendium_ in his trunk before shrinking it and placing it in his pocket.

"Dobby!" he called. An elf popped in.

"What cans Dobby be doing for the Great Master Harry Potter Sir?" asked the elf.

"Pop me to Diagon Alley," ordered Harry. Donny bowed before snapping his fingers. Harry disappeared from the Gryffindor Common Room and reappeared in Diagon Alley. He walked passed the well-shopped district in which the Common witch or wizard shopped and stopped at the high-end apparel shop, Twilfit and Tattings. He entered and was soon accosted by Miss Twilfit who pulled him into a hug. He, in turn, planted a ferocious kiss on her lips while undoing the buttons on her robes. He then remembered that he was a wizard. " _Divesto!_ " he incanted, vanishing both of their garments and leaving them naked. " _Diffindo,_ " he incanted, slicing open a vein on his left arm. Using his wand, he painted an array of runes on Miss Twilfit's naked flesh. Once finished preparing the ritual he lined his cock up with Miss Twilfit's entrance and pushed in slowly until he came into contact with her barrier. "Are you sure about this, Cat? Once I do this, you will be mine for life."

Catherine Twilfit, known as Cat to her friends smiled and said, "I'm sure, Harry. Take my innocence and make love to me. Ruin me for any other man!" Harry kissed Cat while plunging passed her barrier before seating himself entirely within her. As he kissed down her neck and cupped her breasts, Cat moaned loudly.

" _Mine,_ " he hissed possessively in her ear causing her muscles to clench around him as he turned her on even more. He teased her clit with his fingers, eliciting a gasp from the woman. Slowly and sensually he proceeded to make love to her. When he finally injected his load into her depths, her face was deliciously flushed. Still hard, he pulled out and prodded her back door. As he plunged himself into her rectum, Cat let out a shriek. His wonderful ministrations and gentle thrusts, however, soon had her moaning his name in pleasure.

When he finally filled his lover's glorious ass up with his seed, he sighed in contentment. When he pulled out he noticed that he was still hard, as did his lover who proceeded to straddle his face before taking his erect member into her mouth. As he sampled her delicious pussy, she sucked his cock like a pro. Using his parseltongue talents to his advantage he quickly brought her to a screaming orgasm before giving into his own pleasure and shooting his load into her throat, which she promptly swallowed. A blinding flash of magic, and the disappearance of the runes, signified the completion of the ritual. The beautiful tailor was now the first member of his harem-to-be.

"Now what may I do for you apparel-wise, Harry?" asked Cat.

"I'd like to fully stock my wardrobe with the appropriate formal wear, casual wear, work wear, and winter wear," said Harry to Cat who nodded before taking his measurements and filing them away for her records.

"I'll make you seven sets of robes, as that is the most powerful magical number. For formal robes, I'll make one set jade-colored to match your lovely eyes and one set onyx-colored, or black, for the most formal of situations. For casual robes, I'll make you one brown set and one grey set. I'll also make you two black sets of work robes. Finally, I'll make you one black set of winter robes. For the formal robes, I'll make you a white silk dress shirt with black silk dress slacks. For the casual robes, I'll make you one casual shirt with casual slacks. For the work robes, I'll make you a denim work shirt with rugged jeans. For the winter robes, I'll make you a sweater and snow pants. For each outfit, I'll make you three. For footwear, I'll make you dress shoes, casual sneakers, work boots, and winter boots. My robes and clothes are made of the finest acromantula silk. My footwear is made of fine Ukrainian Ironbelly hide. It will take me a few days to fill such an order, so I bid you farewell, my lover."

"See ya," said Harry, before leaving the store. He then made his way to Gringotts and walked up to Griphook. "I wish to visit Lithehook," he told the goblin. Lithehook was Griphook's sister.

"Very well," said Griphook before disappearing into a back room before returning with a lovely female goblin who immediately hugged Harry. Harry returned the affection by fiercely kissing her on the lips.

"You wish to mate with me?" asked Lithehook.

"I do," replied Harry. She smiled before pulling him into a back room before assaulting his lips greedily. Muttering " _divesto"_ , Harry vanished their clothes before muttering " _diffindo"._ He proceeded to draw the runes on the goblin female's coarse green flesh before entering her and tearing away her innocence with a swift thrust. He gently made love to her before releasing his load into her depths. He then pressed into her back door, causing her to wince in pain at the stretching of her rectum. He was soon shooting his load into her rectum. She then took him into her mouth while straddling his face. He licked her to an orgasm before finishing in her mouth, causing a flash of magic to signify the completion of their bond. Lithehook promptly passed out with an expression of satisfaction on her lovely face. He kissed her lips and copped a feel of her breasts before leaving the room.

Once out of Gringotts, he called Dobby. "Take me to Number Seven Privet Drive." He soon appeared in front of the house where a crush of his cousin Dudley's lived. He knocked on the door, which was promptly opened to reveal a gorgeous teenaged girl. "Hello Harry," she greeted him. "What brings you here?" In lieu of answer, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. He then nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, "Wanna see something amazing?" She nodded mutely, still overwhelmed by his advances. " _Divesto,_ " he incanted, causing their clothes to vanish. He then cast " _diffindo_ " on himself before proceeding to draw the runic array for the ritual on her tender flesh.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quietly. In answer, he lined himself up with her entrance before plunging into her depths and tearing away her innocence, causing her to moan in pleasure.

He made sure to release in all of her holes, causing the magic to flash as their bond finalized. "You are mine now, Leah."

"I sure am," agreed Leah. "I always liked your bad boy rep, even though I knew it to be a load of shit. Now I'm yours and I couldn't be happier." He kissed her softly.

"I love you, Leah," he told her.

"If you love me, then take me away with you," said Leah.

" _Dobby,"_ called Harry.

"What cans Dobby be doing for the Great Master Harry Potter Sir?" asked Dobby.

"Take Leah to Potter Manor and settle her into a room, he ordered. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby vanished with Leah.

Taking the Knight Bus to Hogwarts, he entered the Forbidden Forest and made his way to the centaur lands. Finding the correct stable, he opened the door and entered, laying his eyes on the centaur twins Sara and Lara. " _Divesto,"_ he cast, vanishing their clothes. " _Diffindo,"_ he muttered before drawing the runic arrays on the centaurs' bare flesh. He then entered Sara from behind. As he made love to his favorite centaur, she moaned loudly. He eventually released his load into her depths. He then proceeded to penetrate Lara, causing the blonde centaur to moan. He made love to her gently before finishing inside of her. He then moved Sara's tail to the side and entered her tail hole, causing her to shudder. He quickly released inside her insanely tight hole. He then entered Lara's tail hole, eliciting a winnie of pleasure. He soon released inside of her rectum as well.

He then licked Sara to an orgasm before she sucked him off. He finished in her mouth before doing the same with Lara. The flash of magic signified the completion of their bond.

After saying fair well to the twins he exited the centaur territory before entering the home of a werewolf clan. He soon found his target, the alpha's daughter, who was bathing naked in the river. He vanished his own clothes and joined her.

After bonding with Tanya, he made his way back to Hogwarts, the minimum capacity of his Light Lord's harem being fulfilled.


	2. Hermione

Harry Potter was watching his best friend, Hermione Granger, as she sat in the common room with a nose in a book. How he loved watching his little bookworm in her natural habitat. As no one else was in the common room he approached her from behind and cupped her breasts. "How's my little bookworm today?" he asked, watching her shutter as he squeezed her breasts. " _Divesto,"_ he incanted, vanishing their clothes before casting a cutting curse on himself and drawing the runic arrays on Hermione's bare skin. He then hefted her up on the table and lined himself up with Hermione's entrance. He nibbled her neck, causing her to moan. With her distracted, he pushed himself into her, tearing away her innocence. As he gently made love to his best friend, he felt great satisfaction. Soon enough, he released himself into his best friend's depths. Pulling out, he lined himself up with her back door and pushed into her rectum. He quickly released and switched positions, getting into a 69 and devouring Hermione's sweet pussy while she sucked his cock. Soon enough, both teens reached their orgasm and a flash of magic signified the completion of their bond. "I love you, Hermione."

"As I love you," replied Hermione.

"Dobby," he called. His most fanatical worshiper popped in.

"What cans Dobby be doing for the Great Master Harry Potter Sir?" asked the elf.

"Take Hermione back to Potter Manor," ordered Harry. Bowing, Dobby snapped his fingers and vanished with Hermione.

Returning to his dormitory, he stripped down and opened the package containing his newly purchased apparel. He put on a dress shirt and his Gryffindor tie. He then pulled on a pair of dress slacks and his onyx-colored formal robes. Finally, he slipped into his dress shoes. With a flash of magic, the Potter family crest appeared on the robes over his left breast and the Gryffindor House crest over his right breast. Calling for Dobby, Harry ordered the elf to take him to Potter Manor.

Once at Potter, Harry quickly found Leah and Hermione who were reading and conversing in the Potter family library. "Hello, luvs."

"Harry!" The eyes of both women lit up as they tackled him into a group hug.

"Leah, do you accept the position of Lady Potter, in all that it entails, thus becoming my wife by Magical Law?"

"I do," vowed Leah.

"Then by the power invested in me as Lord Potter, I take you – Leah Williams – to be my wife by Magical Law and name you Lady Leah Potter, so more it be," declared Harry. A delicate ring bearing the Potter family crest appeared on Leah's left ring finger. He drew Leah into a deep, passionate kiss. He then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, do you accept the position of Lady Peverell, in all that it entails, thus becoming my wife by Magical Law?"

"I do," vowed Hermione.

"Then by the power invested in me as Lord Peverell, I take you – Hermione Jean Granger – to be my wife by Magical Law and name you Lady Hermione Jane Peverell," declared Harry. A delicate ring bearing the Peverell family crest appeared on Hermione's left finger. He then drew Hermione into a deep passionate kiss. He then made love to both of his wives before calling Dobby. "Transport us to Twilfit and Tattings." Dobby snapped his fingers causing Harry and his wives to appear in front of the high end clothing store. Leading his wives in, he spotted his first bonded harem-member, Cat. "Hey Cat!"

Catherine drew Harry into a kiss. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

"Let me introduce you to my wives," said Harry. He motioned to Leah. "This is Lady Leah Potter." He then motioned to Hermione. "This is Lady Hermione Jane Peverell." He then motioned towards Cat. "This is my first bonded lover, Catherine Twilfit, although she prefers to be called Cat."

"Greetings, Lady Potter, Lady Peverell," said Cat, bowing to each woman before turning to Harry. "Do you have a fancy title left for me?"

"Do you, Catherine, accept the position of Lady Black and all that it entails, thus becoming my wife by Magical Law?" asked Harry.

"I do," vowed Catherine.

"Then I, by the power invested in me by Lord Black as his named heir, take you – Catherine Twilfit – as my wife by Magical Law and name you Lady Cat Black," declared Harry. A delicate ring bearing the Black family crest appeared on Cat's left ring finger. Harry passionately kissed and then made love to his third wife.

"Now what can I do for you three apparel-wise?" asked the new Lady Black.

"My wives need full wardrobes," said Harry.

"Very well," said Cat, taking out her tape-measure and getting to work. She began pinning up materials for a white formal winter dress on the bodies of her customers. With a wave of her wand, she stitched the dresses and cut away excess material. She then proceeded to embroider the full set of protection and resizing runes in black thread, giving the dresses a distinct pattern. She then magicked the completed dresses off of her customers and hung them up for the magics in the runes to settle. For the formal summer dress, she chose emerald green for Hermione and royal blue for Leah. Pinning the respective materials up to her customers, she magically stitched the materials into dresses and cut away all excess material. After embroidering the runic patterns, she magicked the dresses over to where the others hung.

The same routine occurred for the casual winter and summer dresses. The casual dresses for Hermione were black and periwinkle, and for Leah were gray and teal.

For the three work dresses, blue, black, and white denim were used.

For robes, formal robes were made in onyx and amethyst. Formal winter robes were also made. Casual robes were made in grey and brown. Casual winter robes were also made. Work robes were made in black. She also made three white blouses and black skirts each for formal and casual wear for each lady. She also made three denim blouses and matching skirts for workwear for each lady.

In footwear, she made dress boots, dress shoes, casual boots, casual shoes, work boots, and winter boots for each lady.

As Harry went to pay, Cat stopped him. "You are my Lord husband, everything I have belongs to you." Harry just sighed and decided not to push the issue. He took Cat's hand and lead her from the store after calling Dobby to take the clothing back to Potter Manor.

"Where to next, my Lord husband?" asked Cat.

"Knocturne Alley," replied Harry. The quartet walked in silence. They eventually turned into Knocturne Alley. He stopped and turned to his wives. "Break your wands." Trusting him, Hermione and Cat drew their wands and snapped them like twigs. To Harry's surprise, Leah also drew a wand, which she snapped.

"Home-schooled," she explained at Harry's surprised look. "My parents couldn't afford to send me to a school abroad and they have no trust in Dumbledore." Harry just shrugged before snapping his own Ollivander Wand.

He then led them down Knockturne Alley until they reached a shop at the far end called _Trump's Wands and Staves._ As they entered, they were greeted by a wiry old man. "Greetings, my name is Frederick Trump, but call me Fred," said the man. "Who's up first?" Harry stepped forward. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Step onto the scale." The man pointed to a scale that wouldn't look out of place in a muggle doctor's office. Harry stepped onto the scale and the number began to climb. It eventually read out 100 Ms. After writing a note, Fred motioned for Harry to step off the scale. "You'll definitely be needing a staff young man. Ebony infused with mythril and containing an orb of red diamond within its head should suffice." Fred opened up a door in the back of his shop, revealing a closet full of staff and wand blanks. He pulled out a long, thick staff blank of black wood. He also pulled out a block of a silvery metal and waved his wand, fusing the metal into the staff blank after drilling a hole in each end. He then retrieved a red orb and placed it into the hole at the top before sealing the hole with his wand. He then pulled out a red feather and placed it in the hole at the bottom before sealing that hole as well. He then pulled out a silver knife and began carving the staff into shape and engraving runes on its surface. He then handed the staff out to Harry who took it, feeling a surge of magic like never before pour through him.

Hermione went next and clocked up a Merlin index of 93. She received a willow staff infused with mythril, which contained an orb of red diamond in its head and a core of kelpie hair.

Cat clocked up a Merlin index of 88. She received a white oak staff infused with mythril, which contained an orb of emerald and a core of unicorn hair.

Leah clocked up a Merlin Index of 75 and received a willow wand infused with mythril with a core of kelpie hair.

Each person with a staff received a weapon belt which they buckled around their robes and strapped their staves to the rear side of their left hips. Leah received a wand holdster which she strapped to her right arm.

The four left the shop and walked across the alley to a Blacksmith's shop. "Welcome," said the goblin at the counter. "What kind of weapons might I do you for?"

"Claymore," replied Harry.

"Katana," replied Hermione

"Rapier," replied Cat.

"Long knife," replied Leah.

"Very well," said the goblin. "I'll be right back." The goblin disappeared into the back of the shop. After a while, he came back holding four sheathed blades. Harry and his wives each took theirs. Harry, Hermione, and Cat clipped their swords to their belts. Leah fastened her knife to her left forearm. "Lithehook insisted on forging all four. She is now weak magically because a goblin leaves a part of their magic in every piece they enchant."

"Tell Lithehook I wish to see her," said Harry.

"At once," said the goblin, leaving the room. He came back with Lithehook, who looked like she had been run over by the Knight Bus.

"Harry," said Lithehook, hugging him weakly. Harry drew her into a passionate kiss. He then called Dobby, who he ordered to take them back to Potter Manor.

Once back at Potter Manor, Harry made love to his goblin mate.

"I love you, Harry," said Lithehook in the afterglow before passing out. Harry kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, darling," Harry whispered in her ear as she slept. Harry then left to find his wives. Hermione was now dressed in her formal wear with her Gryffindor tie. Leah was dressed in her formal summer dress. Cat was wearing her usual modest robes. "It's time to return to Hogwarts, love," he told Hermione.

"I'm ready when you are," replied Hermione. Harry took Hermione's arm and force-apparated them through Hogwarts wards into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Good night, Lady Peverell," said Harry as his wife made her way up the stairs to the girls dorm.


End file.
